Before Of Love
by wonkyushipper1013
Summary: siwon yang tidak sengaja menghamili kyuhyun,kyuhyun pun meminta pertanggung Jawaban siwon. Dan kehadiran hangeng di kehidupan mereka. Bagaimana kisah mereka Selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Choi siwon

Cho kyuhyun

Tan hangeng

Kim heechul and others

Rate : T

Genre : romance,hurt

Warning : boysxboys, love

Summary : siwon yang tidak sengaja menghamili kyuhyun,kyuhyun pun meminta pertanggung

Jawaban siwon. Dan kehadiran hangeng di kehidupan mereka. Bagaimana kisah mereka

Selanjutnya?

**Chapter 1**

**Author POV**

Bunyi dentuman suara disko disalah satu bar termewah di kota seoul pun memekikkan banyak telinga dan dari kejauhan terlihat 3 orang namja yang sedang asyik menikmati berbincang-bincang sambil menyesap wine yang telah dipesan

" Won-ah" kata salah seorang namja yang ternyata bernama lee donghae

" Ada apa hae-ah" kata seorang namja tampan yang bernama choi siwon

" Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bersenang-senang" kata donghae

" Yang benar saja kau,apa kau mau aku kena marah appa ku lagi gara-gara aku pulang tengah malam dalam kondisi mabuk" kata siwon dengan wajah datarnya

" Hahaha…apa kau lupa Won kalau orang tuamu sedang berada di jepang. Jadi apa salahnya kalau kita bersenang senang toh, tidak ada yang melarangmu kan" kata namja yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam yang bernama kim jongwoon aka yesung

" apa yang dikatakan yesung hyung benar wonnie orang tuamu tidak ada kan jadi apa salahnya" kata donghae

Siwon pun terlihat memikir saran dari kedua sahabatnya dan akhirnya ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju toh, orang tuanya juga tidak akan tahukan pikirnya.

" Jadi bagaimana apa kau setuju? " Tanya yesung

" baiklah aku setuju "

Saat siwon sedang menyesap wine nya kembali ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seorang namja dengan kulit putih pucatnya,rambut ikal kecoklatan,hidung mancung,mata bulat dan bibir yang cantik batinnya

" hyung apa kau mengenal dia? " Tanya siwon kepada yesung

" siapa won? " Tanya yesung kembali

"itu hyung namja yang ada di meja bartender itu "

" yang sedang duduk itukah?" Tanya donghae yang sedari tadi mengikuti arah pandang mata siwon

" ne, hyung " kata siwon

" oh, dia cho kyuhyun dia adalah salah satu pelayan di bar kamu tau dia adalah anak emas pemilik bar ini karena kerjanya yang cepat mungkin " kata yesung panjang lebar

" darimana hyung tahu namanya? " kata donghae. Sedangkan yang diberi penjelasan terlihat sedang berpikir

" apa kau lupa kalau pemilik bar ini temanku si Park Yoochun jadi aku tidak susah mengenal semua pelayan baru ataupun pelayang lama"

" dia pelayan baru disini ya hyung? "

"ne" jawab yesung singkat

" pantas aku baru begitu bagaimana kalau aku sedikit bermain-main dengannya pasti menyenangkan bukan " kata siwon sambil menyeringai mesum

" jadi kau tertarik dengannya? " kata yesung

" ne,hyung bisakah kau menolongku? "

" tentu nanti aku akan meminta sama yoochun "

" yeobsyeo chun-ah ini aku yesung hyung"

" eh, yesung hyung wae?"

" begini temanku cho siwon ingin bersenang-senang dengan anak emasmu ?"

" tapi hyung"

" tenang saja chun-ah temanku siwon akan membayarmu ?"

" baiklah hyung"

" kamsahamnida "

" ah,ne" bagaimana ini apakah kyuhyunnie mau,tapi tidak apalah aku pasti akan dibayar mahal kan toh, yg melakukan juga dia batin yoochun

Sementara di lain tempat seorang namja berkulit putih pucat sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan kesana kemari mengantar minuman setelah pada akhirnya ada yang menepuk pundaknya

" kyu-ah"

" ah, ne ada apa jinho hyung?" Tanya sang namja berkulit putih pucat yang diketahui bernama cho kyuhyun

" kau di panggil sama yoochun hyung"

"oh terima kasih aku akan segera kesana". Ada apa ya yoochun hyung memanggilku?apa gara-gara aku tidak masuk 2 hari batinnya

Tok tok

" masuk " kata seseorang dari dalam

" ada apa hyung memanggilku?"

" duduklah dulu kyunnie ".kyuhyun pun mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan yoochun

" begini kyunnie ada seorang pelangganku yang meminta diantarkan minuman di ruang ?"

" tapi hyung aku masih banyak pekerjaan, kenapa tidak yang lain saja " tolak kyuhyun secara halus

" dia tidak mau sama yang lain di bilang dia ingin yang bisa di percaya saja. Nah, kebetulan aku percaya sama kamu makanya aku kyunnie? Ayolah jebal aku tidak mau dia marah sama aku karena dia adalah pelanggan tetapku" mohon yoochun

Kyuhyun pun terlihat menimbang apa yang dikatakan yoochun . apa salahnya aku kesana toh, hanya mengantar minuman kan dirimu sendiri tidak tau kyu kalau kau dalam bahaya hahahaha

"emm, baiklah hyung "

"gomawo kyunnie "

" kalau begitu aku eluar dulu hyung " kyuhyun pun keluar dari ruangan yoochun tanpa kyuhyun sadari yoochun sedang menyeringai

407 rooms

Tok tok

" hallo apa ada orang di dalam? " kata kyuhyun sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu

" masuk saja " kata seseorang dari arah kamar mandi

" em, tuan minumannya sudah saya siapkan kalau begitu saya permisi keluar " kata kyuhyun sambil sedikit berteriak

" eh, tunggu sebentar"

Keluarlah seorang namja berbadan atletis dengan ABS yang sempurna di tubuhnya belum lagi sorot mata hitamnya dan kedua lesung pipi yang bertengger di -benar tampan batin kyuhyun

" hei " kata siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya di muka kyuhyun

" ah, ne ada apa tuan?"

" bisakah kamu menemaniku minum sebentar aku tidak terbiasa minum sendiri " kata siwon sambil tersenyum atau bisa dibilang sedikit err- menyeringai

" Mianhe tuan sepertinya tidak bisa soalnya saya ditugaskan hanya mengantar minuman dan masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan"tolak kyuhyun secara halus lagipula dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini pasti dia pikir pelanggannya yang satu ini mau menerima alasannya

" oh, begitu ya " kata siwon sambil menatap kyuhyun datar

Grepp

Sebelum kyuhyun memegang knop pintu sudah ada sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya

" aa-pa yang tuan lakukan" kata kyuhyun

" menurutmu? "

" saya mohon tuan lepaskan saya!" mohon dia amat sangat ketakutan tidak biasanya ada pelanggan yang berani memperlakukan dia seperti ini

" kau tau aku paling tidak suka di tolak " kata siwon sambil menciumi tengkuk kyuhyun

" nghh… tuan jebal lepaskan saya " sungguh kyuhyun sangat takut kali ini karena tangan nakal siwon sudah meraba-raba dalam kaosnya

" in your dream baby " kata siwon sambil menyeringai. Siwon pun membalikkan tubuh kyuhyun sehingga mereka saling berhadapan siwon yang sangat tergoda dengan bibir plump itu pun akhrinya menyambar dengan rakusnya sambil menggigit-gigit mulut kyuhyun

"emhhh…..tuan" air mata pun mulai mengalir di deras di pipi chubby nya. Siwon pun mendorong tubuh kyuhyun ke atas ranjang sehingga posisi kyuhyun yang ditindih siwon

" tuan..hiks..aku mohon jangan…hiks "

" maaf sekali baby sepertinya tidak bisa "

" hiks..hiks " isakan kyuhyun pun semakin deras kala siwon sudah menanggalkan semua pakaiannya

" ssstt.. jangan menangis kita sedikit bersenang-senang" kata siwon sambil menyeringai pun melanjutkan aksi nya entahlah sampai berapa ronde siwon bersenang-senang dengan kyhuyun

[SKIP NC]

Tak terasa pagi pun menyapa seluruh penjuru kota seoul termasuk namja manis yang saat ini tidur dengan posisi menyamping dan jangan lupakan punggunya yang mulus sudah dipenuhi banyak kissmark. Sang namja manis yang ternyata bernama kyuhyun pun menggeliat kecil tatkala sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari jendela nya

" eungghhh.." lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir plumpnya

"hikss..hikss…hikss" kyuhyun pun kembali menangis karena mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuat dia harus kehilangan harga dirinya

Bagaimana ini?bagaimana kalau aku hamil?umma,mianhe aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri batinnya. Ya, kyuhyun adalah seorang dari sekian banyak namja yang bisa hamil dan hal itulah yang paling dia takutkan

**Flash back**

" kyu-ah ada yang ingin umma bicarakan" kata umma kyuhyun

" ada apa umma? " kata kyuhyun

" begini kyu kamu tahukan mengenai namja yang bisa hamil?" Tanya umma kyuhyun sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala

" dan kau adalah salah satunya, nak" kata umma kyuhyun kyuhyun melotot lebar mendengar kata HAMIL

" mm-maksud umma?"

" kamu sejak kamu lahir dokter bilang kamu punya Rahim layaknya yeoja jadi umma harap kamu mau menjaganya nak "

" emm, baik lah umma aku akan menjaganya" kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum paksa

**End of flash back**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Apa salahku jadi dia membuatku seperti ini?apa dia dendam padaku?ah, itu tidak dimana dia sekarang?apa dia sudah pergi batinnya. Aku pun bangun dan mengaduh pelan karena holeku yang masih sakit

" hikss…sakit" aku pun mengaduh sambil terisak sungguh menyiksa sekali

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**1 month later**

**Author POV**

Satu bulan sudah kejadian yang sangat mengerikan bagi pun jadi jarang masuk dia takut kejadian itu akan terulang lagi. Dan keanehan pun semakin terjadi tatkala perut nya yang seperti dililit belum lagi dia yang sering muntah di pagi hari.

" eunghh…" lenguhan keluar dari bibir plump nya

Hoekk hoekkk

Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari ke kamar ada apa dengan diriku?apa aku hamil?sebaiknya aku periksa saja ke dokter batinnya. Kyhuyun pun langsung bergegas pergi rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan diri nya disana

At seoul hospital

" apa Kim uisainim ada?"

" oh, ada silahkan masuk tuan " kata salah seorang perawat disana

Tok tok

"masuk"

"permisi uisa"

"mari silahkan duduk tuan. Apa ada keluhan sebelumnya tuan?" kata kim uisa sambil tersenyum

"Begini uisa dalam 1 bulan ini saya sering muntah dan nafsu makan saya apa dengan saya uisa?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Mari kita periksa dulu"

"Bagaimana hasilnya uisa?"

"Chukkae, tuan kyuhyun anda hamil dan usianya sudah memasuki 1 bulan"

"M-wo"mata kyuhyun melebar tatkala dokter kim menyatakan dirinya hamil tak terasa cairan bening sudah menghiasi pipi chubbynya

"Dan saya sudah menulis beberapa resep obat dan vitamin untuk anda"

"G-gomawo uisa"kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum paksa

Bagaimana ini?apa aku harus memberitahunya?tapi aku tidak tau namanya, bagaimana kalau aku tanya sama yoochun hyung batinnya

At bar

Kyuhyun pun memasuki bar tempatnya dulu -tiba dia di kagetkan dengan tangan di pundaknya

"Eh, younghwa hyung"

"Kyu-ah tumben kesini ada apa?"

"Itu aku mencari yoochun hyung. Ada?"

"Dia ada diruangannya"

"Kamsahamnida hyung"

Yoochun's room

Tok tok

"Masuk saja"

"Yoochun hyung" kata kyuhyun, yoochun pun melebarkan matanya karena kedatangan kyuhyun yang mendadak

"Hyung"kyuhyun pun melambaikan tangan di depan waja yoochun

"Ah n-ne"

"Kedatangan aku kesini ingin bertanya tentang seseorang"

"Siapa kyu"

"Pelangganmu yang di kamar 407 namanya? Kau pasti tau kan siapa namanya hyung" kata kyuhyun dengan nada memelas

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya kyu"sahut yoochun datar

"Dia appa dari hamil hyung"

"MWO"

"Jebal hyung, aku mohon"mohon kyuhyun tanpa terasa air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya hati yoochun pun mendadak terenyuh melihat kyuhyun yang menangis

" siwon namanya dia ada CEO Choi corp kau bisa data kesana"

"Gomawo hyung"

At choi corp

"Permisi apa choi sajangnim ada?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada salah satu pegawai disana

"Ah, ne ada silahkan ikut saya"kata seorang yeoja yang bername tag "seohyun"

Tok tok

"Masuk"

"Permisi sajangnim ada yang ingin ketemu anda"

"Suruh dia masuk"

" tuan silahkan masuk"

"Siwon-ssi"

DEG!

Sepertinya siwon sangat mengenal suara dia pasti namja yang waktu pun mengadahkan kepalanya seketika sepasang onix karamel menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka

"Ada apa" kata siwon dengan wajah datarnya

"Aku akan mengucapkannya sekali dan tolong dengarkan HAMIL"kata kyuhyun dengan memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata HAMIL

"Terus maumu apa?aku harus bertanggung jawab gitu"kata siwon. Hati kyuhyun mendadak sakit mendengar penuturan siwon

"B-baiklah kalau kau tidak mau aku akan mengurusnya permisi"kata kyuhyun dengan suara pun kyuhyun merosotkan badannya karena tidak mampu menerima beban hidupnya

"Hikss...sakit"

"Tuan, apa anda tidak apa-apa"

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Gomawo"

At kyuhyun's apartement

pun mendudukkan dirinya disofa karena seharian dia berada diluar

"Annyeong aegya ini mommy baik-baik disana tidak sabar menanti kelahiranmu chagi"kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pahit

**3 bulan kemudian**

Tidak terasa kandungan kyuhyun memasuki bulan ke-3 perut yang dulunya rata pun kini sedikit membuncit. Kyuhyun pun semakin menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan café dekat apartement nya. Pagi hari pun menerpa seluruh kota seoul jalan yang tadinya tidak dipadati pun semakin dipadati, tapi tidak dengan namja manis yang masih bergelung nyaman di balik selimutnya

Kring Kring

"aisshhhh" gerutunya. Siapa sih yang sudah bikin keributan dipagi hari pikirnya. Tak tahukah kau kyu kalau yang membuat keributan itu jam wekermu sendiri

"morning" sapanya pada diri sendiri sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun pun langsung melesatkan diri di kamar mandi, setelah hampir setengah jam di kamar mandi kyuhyun pun keluar dengan pakaian yang kasual hanya kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Setelah keluar dari kamar kyuhyun pun sibuk berkutat di dalam daput untuk membuat sarapan sederhana hanya roti isi selai coklat dan segelas susu coklat hangat

Drrrttt Drrrrtt

Ponsel kyuhyun pun bergetar menandakan ada seseorang yang menelponnya

"yeobsyeo"

"yeobsyeo kyunnie. Kau dimana sekarang"

"ahh aku masih di apartement hyung. Wae?"

"sekarang cepat kesini hyung perlu bantuanmu karena ada sedikit keributan di cafe" kata seseorang di seberang sana yang nada bicaranya sekarang menandakan kekhawatiran.

"ne, aku segera kesana hyung. Bye"

**Sapphire Blue Café**

"kyunnie" kata seseorang yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah namja manis yang bernama kyuhyun

"hyung, kenapa dengan café? Apa ada masalah?" tanya kyuhyun bertubi-tubi

"ne, tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang masuk café terus dia memesan wine padaku setelah itu dia mengamuk dengan sendirinya. Aku sudah mencoba menelpon kangin tapi tidak diangkat" kata leeteuk panjang lebar

"ayo kita masuk hyung"

Di dalam café

Argghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh teriak seorang namja. Kyuhyun pun langsung melihat siapa yang sudah memporak-porandakan café temannya ini dan matanya langsung membulat siapa yang sudah berani membuat keributan di café ini. Karena orang itu adalah

Choi Siwon

Leeteuk yang melihat kyuhyun hanyar berdiam mematung hanya memasang tampang bingungnya seolah dia memikirkan"apa hubungan kyuhyun dengan namja ini". Leeteuk pun langsung

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyuhyun POV

Ternyata dia choi siwon orang yang telah menghamiliku, kenapa dia berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu. Lebaih baik aku menghampirinya dan menyanyakan semuanya saat aku ingin menghampirinya tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang menarik lenganku.

"Kyunnie mau ngapain kamu kesana" kata teukie hyung

"Aku hanya ingin menghampirinya saja hyung"kataku

"Tapi kyu..."Sebelum teukie hyung menyelesaikan pembicaraannya aku memotongnya terlebih dahulu

"Tapi apa hyung?apa hyung ingin cafe kita hancur berantakan gara-gara dia"kataku sedikit emosi

"Baiklah. Tapi hati-hati ya kyu soalnya hyung takut kalau dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu"kata teukie hyung sedikit mencemaskan kondisiku, akupun tersenyum manis padanya

"Iya hyung. Kalaupun dia melakukan aku tidak akan segan menghajarnya"

Akupun memberanikan diri menghampiri namja itu dilihat dari kondisinya dia terlihat seperti orang yang frustasi

"Gwenchana" kataku

"G-gwenchana"katanya dengan terbata mungkin karena terkejut melihatku

Siwon POV

Akupun merasa seseorang berjalan mendekatiku tapi aku tetapi menghiraukannya dan ternyata orang itu menyentuh pundakku dan seketika mataku melebar tatkala melihat sosok ini

"Gwenchana"katanya

"G-gwenchana"kataku dengan terbata karena melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Kulihat dia melambaikan tangannya padaku

"Kenapa" kataku dengan nada yang dingin

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu?apa yang kau lakukan pada cafeku?untung aku segera datang kalau tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu bentuk cafe ku sekarang" katanya dengan nada sedikit berteriak

Diam

"Kenapa tidak menjawab, hah? Apa kau bisu jadi tidak bicara"kata namja itu

Diam

"Aku bil-"sebelum namja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku sudah memotong terlebih dahulu dengan menggebrak meja

Brakk

"DIAM KU BILANG"kataku berteriak. Kenapa dia tidak mengerti sih kalau aku sedang memikirkan perusahaan. Dari ekor mataku dia mulai diam. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian keheningan terjadi pada kami berdua jengah dengan keadaan ini akupun bermaksud untuk keluar dari cafe ini tiba-tiba dia menahan lenganku untuk pergi

"Kenapa"katanya dengan suara yang amat lembut

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau mengamuk disini?kamu belum menjelaskannya padaku?" Kata dia lagi

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan"

Flashback

"Siwonnie" kata seseorang yang mengagetkanku. Ah, ternyata dia appa kalau saja bukan appa aku sudah melemparinya dengan berkas ini

"Ne, appa. Tumben kesini?ada apa? Kataku bertanya dengan panjang lebar

"Ada yang ingin appa sampaikan samamu nak ini menyangkut perusahaan kita" kata appa yang mulai serius

"Memang kenapa dengan perusahaan?" Kataku juga tak kalah serius

"Appa dengar akhir-akhir ini perusahaan mengalami masalah keuangan"

"Ne, appa perusahaan mulai mengalami masalah itu. Appa tau kan asisten ku yang bekerja tentang keuangan sudah keluar maka dari itu aku kesulitan menanganinya

"Kalau begitu secepatnya kamu cari asisten yang pintar dalam mengurus hal ini karena appa tidak ingin perusahaan kita bangkrut"

"Memangnya harus ya appa?"

"Ya, sangat harus karena perusahaan Tan Corp sudah mulai bangkit lagi"

"MWO" kataku berteriak

"Aish jangan berteriak seperti itu"

"Tapi Appa kenapa bisa?"

"Ya maka dari itu appa ingin kamu mencari asisten baru buat perusahaan kita"

"Ne, appa" jawabku pasrah

"Baiklah, siwonnie pikirkan dengan baik perkataan appa"kata appa sambil beranjak keluar dari ruanganku

Arrggghhhhhhhh Tan Hangeng batinku berteriak frustasi

End of Flashback

Author POV

Oh jadi begitu ya masalahnya pantas aja dia marah2 gak jelas di cafe kenapa harus di cafe ku batin kyuhyun yang terus saja melayangkan tatapan pada muka kusut yang merasa risih terus diperhatikan oleh kyuhyun memilih untuk berdiri sebelum dirinya beranjak keluar tangan halus kyuhyun sudah memegang tangannya

"Ada apa lagi"kata siwon dengan nada kesal pasalnya sudah dua kali siwon ingin keluar tapi selalu ditahan oleh kyuhyun

"Tapi kenapa harus cafe ku yang kau jadikan pelampiasan"kata kyuhyun juga tak kalah kesal

"Suka-suka aku"kata siwon acuh lalu beranjak yang sadar siwon sudah ingin keluar namun sebelum kakinya melangkah dia merasa nyeri di perutnya

"Akhhh...appo"teriak kyuhyun seketika siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik alangkah terkejutnya dia karena melihat muka pucat kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ssi gwenchana"kata siwon dengan nada yang khawatir

"Hiks...ap..appo..hikss"isak kyuhyun dengan air mata yang terus keluar dari mata indahnya

"Kyunnie gwenchana?"Kata leeteuk yang barus datang dari TKP #plaakkk

"Hikss...sa-kit hyung"kata kyuhyun kesakitan karena sungguh perutnya serasa diremas dari dalam

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita bawa kyunnie kerumah sakit"kata leeteuk kemudia

"Baiklah,kajja"kata siwon

Seoul Hospital

Kyuhyun pun segera diperiksa didalam sebuah pun leeteuk hanya berjalan mondar-mandir karena uisa masih belum beranjak yang jengah pun berusaha berbicara

"Bisakah kau duduk diam,jangan mondar-mandir terus?kau tau aku pusing melihat kau seperti ini"kata siwon dengan nada yang teramat kesal

"Heh,bagaimana aku bisa duduk kalau uisa belum cuma takut kandungannya kenapa-napa"kata leeteuk yang tak kalah kesal

Siwon pun berhenti bicara dan seakan dejavu dengan perkataan leeteuk siwon pun terhenti karena pintau rawat sudah dibuka

Cklek

"Bagaimana uisa dengan adik saya"kata leeteuk dengan nada menggebu-gebu

"Anda siapanya saudara kyuhyun-ssi"kata kang uisa

"Saya temannya uisa"

"Kalau anda?suaminya kyuhyun-ssi ya?"Kata kang uisa kepada siwon

"Ne,dia suaminya uisa"kata leeteuk yang memotong terlebih dahulu pembicaraan siwon

"Saya cuman ingin bilang kalau kandungan kyuhyun-ssi itu lemah karena male pregnant itu berbeda dengan wanita hamil biasanya jadi saya mohon tolong dijaga ekstra dan setelah ini saya akan menuliskan resep vitamin yang harus begitu saya permisi dulu"kata kang uisa sambil beranjak meninggalkan WonTeuk

"Ne,kamsahamnida uisa"kata mereka berdua

"Saya mau liat kyunnie dulu kau mau ikut?"Kata leeteuk bertanya kepada siwon

"Baiklah"

203 Rooms

"Eungghhh.."Lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir namja manis yang sekarang terbaring lemah

"Kyunnie gwenchana?yang mana yang sakit?apa perlu kupanggilkan uisa?"Kata leeteuk berbondong-bondong sedangkan siwon yang mendengar ucapan leeteuk hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar semangat yang menggebu dari tubuh leeteuk

"Gwenchana hyung"kata kyuhyun dengan nada yang lemah

"Kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar soalnya aku menebus resepmu"kata leeteuk. Leeteuk pun beranjak keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun

Hening

Tidak ada yang beranjak memulai pembicaraan diantara dua namja yang bosan pun mulai mengajukan pertanyaan sama siwon

"Kenapa kau juga disini"kata kyuhyun dengan nada datar

"Apa kau amnesia?kau lupa ya kalau aku yang membawamu kesini"kata siwon yang sudah kesal dengan sikap kyuhyun

"Oh gitu"kata kyuhyun singkat

Kyuhyun POV

Aisshh apa-apaan sih namja ini dari tadi kerjaannya hanya liat dia tidak bertanya bagaimana keadaan anaknya. Ya apa yang kau pikirkan cho kyuhyun dia aja tidak terlihat peduli batinku

"Bagaimana dengan dia?"Kata siwon

"Kau lihat sendiri kan choi?"Kataku dengan nada yang acuh

Apa-apaan dia elus-elus perutku,apa dia sudah menyadari kesalahannya ya aku hendak menepis tangannya di perutku sebuah suara membuatku hampir membelakkan mata

"Chagiya,baik-baik ne di dalam perut mommy jangan nakal ya" kata siwon yang hampir membuatku menangis


End file.
